Digifreaks United!
by FuzzleMcKinikins The 3rd
Summary: Carrie, a sixteen year old girl and her three friends are normal kids in a normal world, until strange creatures start terrorizing their town! The creatures seem attracted to Carrie and her friends. Why? What makes them different? "What is that thing? A wacked version of Tinkerbell?"
1. Chapter 1

AN (Authors note)

Hello! This is my first posted story so if you have any tips, I'm all ears! Or umm... eyes? Anyways, _Italic_ letters in the story mean thoughts. Well, i hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon! The lucky man who created it is named Akiyoshi Hongo.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter one<span>

Carrie opened her chocolate brown eyes and yawned, stretching all of her limbs out on the bed.

"What time is it...?" The sleepy teen looks over at her digital alarm clock, waiting for the numbers to come into focus. "...five thirty!? I'm going to be late!" She threw her comforter back, jumping out of bed and scrambling over to her closet.

_"Why didn't my alarm go off?"_

She took off her favorite mint green pajama set and put on a fitted black T-shirt and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans

_"No time to shower..." _

The brown haired teen walked into her own personal bathroom beside her closet, flipping the light switch on and looking into the mirror. _"I wish i had time to put on makeup..." _

She grabbed her wooden hairbrush and began to brush her shoulder length straight brown hair , getting annoyed at the tangles. She then brushed her teeth and went back into her bedroom, slipping on her new black sanuks, spraying herself with cotton candy perfume. "Ready to go."

She opened her bedroom door and quickly ran downstairs, hearing them creak each step.

"No runnin' in tha house!" Carrie heard her father yell from the kitchen.

_"Sounds drunk already." _

"Sorry, dad. Bye, I'm headed to sch-"

**"NO UR NOT!** Get in here and wash tha dishes, now!" Her father screamed.

"But dad, I'm going to be late!"

The drunk man stumbled into the small living room with her, bumping against the wall. His eyes and breath proving that he was most definitely drunk. "Ur sixteen! I still own you. Now get to washin!"

Carrie knew it was a bad idea to argue with her father, especially when he was like this. "Yes sir..."

She walked into the tiny kitchen, looking at a pile of dirty dishes in the sink and the empty beer boxes in the corner of the room. _"I can't believe him!"_

She went over to the sink and turned on the water, wetting the yellow sponge and lathering it up with dish soap.

"Well, let's get this over with."

**~Timeskip from above~ **

Carrie looked down in the sink, seeing no more dirty dishes. She dried her hands and turned to the wall. "What time is it?" She looked up at the old clock on the wall._"Six o'clock. He made me late again! I would've made it if he wasn't here!** "**_

"Okay dad, they're done!" She goes back into the living room, seeing him passed out in his chair with a empty beer bottle in his hand. "Figures."

She grabs her black and gray backpack off the floor by the couch and walks out, not bothering to lock it. She inhales deeply. "Ahh, fresh air." The morning sun shining bright on her peachy, slightly tanned skin as she begins to run down the sidewalk.

Only two minutes into her run, a car that looks familiar slows down beside her, rolling down the passenger side window, revealing the pale, friendly face of her history teacher. "Mr. Cruise? Why aren't you at school?" She asked confused.

Mr. Cruise laughed sheepishly. "i got... caught up in something stupid, so, I'm late. It looks like you could use a ride."

Her mood already lifting from the presence of her teacher. "Yeah, that would be great!" She walks over to the dark gray car and gets in, buckling her seat belt. _"I didn't know mustangs were this nice on the inside." _

"Thank you, Mr. Cruise. I really appreciate it." She smiles gratefully at him.

"Hey, we aren't at school yet. Call me Damien." He puts the car in drive and starts down the road, "So why are you late?" He asks, keeping his blood red eyes on the road.

Carrie looks out her window, narrowing her eyes at the thought of her father. "My dad, again. And my alarm clock didn't go off."

Damien glances over at her, his ink black hair swaying a bit. "Uh huh. Well, don't worry about it." She looks over at him and smiles.

"Thanks, Damien."

**~Ten minutes later~ **

Carrie and Damien get out of the car and walk into the large school, heading into the history classroom.

"Sorry about the wait, class." Damien says in an apologetic tone as Carrie makes her way over to her seat, getting crazy looks from the blonde haired girl seated next to her, who happens to be her best friend. Carrie mouths the words "I'll explain after school" to the blonde, earning a wink from her bestie, making Carrie blush and look down to her desk.

**~Timeskip from above...again~**

"Yay! School is over!" Shouts the blonde as she walks out of the school, her sky blue eyes full of happiness.

"Just until Monday, Bianca." Carrie adds, making Bianca pout childishly.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't kill ma mood~."

The brown haired teen rolls her eyes and grins.

Bianca smirks at her bestie, wiggling her eyebrows. "I invited Ryan and Joshua to my house tonight for a sleepover~ you're coming too. Bye!" The pale teen sprints away, her waist length hair swishing behind her.

"Wait, Bianca! Ugh!" _"A sleepover does sound fun though... especially with Josh there~! Alright, I'm sneaking out tonight!" _


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon! The lucky man who created it is named Akiyoshi Hongo.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter two<span>

Carrie walked home from school, hearing their TV blaring from outside the front door. _"He must have friends over."_ She opened the door and stepped inside, seeing two other men sitting on the couch.

"S' bout time ya got home." Her drunken father said before taking another drink of his beer.

"Well sorry I had school, dad." She looks at the other two men, seeing that they are looking at her in a perverted manner. She walks into the kitchen, opening the refrigerator and getting a bottle of water. _"Creeps._ I'm _so ready to move out.__"_ She opens the water, some dripping onto her shirt as she takes a drink. Carrie walks back into the living room, going over to the stairs beside the couch, beginning to walk up them.

"Ur girl sure is a pretty little thing, Mark. Ur lucky."

Says the creep closest to the stairs. Carrie shivers in disgust and enters her bedroom, locking the door and sighing. Hearing them all laugh sickeningly about something dirty no doubt. "Pigs."

She sits her backpack down on her bed and goes over to her closet, pulling out a white bag with black swirl designs on it, trimmed in pink. Unzipping the top of the bag, she sits it beside her backpack and starts taking clothes off hangers. Folding them and neatly packing them into the spacious bag. _"i won_der _if Josh will actually come._ _I_ _know he likes getting his homework done as soon as he gets home."_

A few minutes pass and all of the clothes she needs are neatly packed into little stacks. Carrie goes into her bathroom and grabs her makeup bag, hairbrush, and toothbrush. Coming back out and putting them inside the side pocket of the bag. Grabbing her perfume and deodorant off her nightstand, she packs them away in the same pocket and zips it up.

_"Alright, now for the note."_ She unzips her backpack, pulling out a notebook and pencil. She opens the notebook and writes 'Dad, I'm going to be out a few days. I'll be back soon. -Carrie.' Laying the notebook on the nightstand, she grabs her favorite black hoodie off the back of her doorknob, putting it on and throwing the bag over her shoulder. Feeling her phone inside the hoodie pocket. _"So that's where it was!"_

She goes over to the window beside her bed, unlocking it and opening it far enough for herself and the bag to fit through. She jumps from the window. "Umph." She grunts from landing. Her brown eyes looking around to see if anyone saw her. Seeing that it was clear, she started to walk down the sidewalk. _"Onto Bianca's house."_

**~Meanwhile~**

Bianca set the kitchen table with various chips, dips, and sodas. Smiling to herself. _"I __love having people over!"_

**'Ding dong'**

Bianca smiled her signature big cheeky grin at the sound. "Coming~!" She called back in a sing song voice.

**'Ding dong ding dong ding dong'**

"I said I'm comin'!" She walked out of the kitchen, through the living room, and into the foyer. Opening the large off-white door, her sky blue eyes meeting the silvery blue ones of her friend, Ryan.

"Sup, Bee?" Ryan said in his relaxed voice.

"Hi! I knew it was you, only children like to ring the doorbell like that, except for you."

The boy crosses his arms and looks away. "I like doorbells..."

The blonde pats his head. "Of course you do. Now come in." She moved to the side, giving him room to walk through. The boy enters the house, immediately kicking his boots off by the door and sitting his black bag down.

"Parents still not home?" He asks while looking at an oddly painted vase on a small table.

"Nope! They'll be back in two more days." She replies, walking back into the living room. The brown haired boy following behind her.

"Anyone else here?"

"Nope. Just you, doorbell boy." She giggles and sits down on the white microfiber couch.

"Ha! I beat Josh here! That's one for me and zero for futon boy!" He says in triumph as he plops down on the plush couch.

"NOW will you tell me why you call him that? You've been calling him 'Futon boy' for the past three years with no explanation!" She says while grabbing one of the tan throw pillows, placing it on her lap.

"I'd love to, but if I told you, I wouldn't have anything to blackmail him with.

**'Buzz buzz'**

The blonde felt her phone vibrate in her sleep shorts pocket. She pulls out her phone, looking at the Snapchat message. "It's from CareBear. She's almost here." She then takes a picture of herself, smiling happily then sending it back.

"I don't understand that 'Snapchat'. It's pointless. Why not just text?" The girls blue eyes dart over to him.

"Because! You can send little videos and see and hear them! It's more personal."

Ryan laid back on the couch. Looking up at the ceiling and the chandelier in the middle of the room. "Yeah, whatever. Sounds girly to me."

Bianca smirks. "Josh has one." She looks over at him, seeing he already has his phone in his hand. "Oh? I thought it was girly." She teases.

"Gotta match futon boy on every level. Thinks he's better than me... I'll show him!"

**'Ding dong' **

"That must be CareBear!" The bubbly girl jumps from her seat to rush to the door.

**~Carries POV~ **

_"I wonder if Bianca made guacamole."_

The door slings open, revealing Bianca's smiling face. "CareBear!"

Carrie smiles at hearing her nickname. "Bee!' We just saw each other like, two hours ago."

The blonde pouts and grabs her friend by the wrist, dragging her inside and shutting the door. "But I wuv you, Carebear!"

Carrie grins, pulling her wrist free. "I love you too. Is Josh and Ryan here yet?"

"I am!" Ryan yells from the living room.

"I see Doofus is here. Josh?"

Bianca shakes her head. "Not yet. He's probably finishing up homework or cleaning. Poor guy... ever since his parents died, he's been forced to be so withdrawn from normal teen stuff."

Carrie's brown eyes look down at the hardwood floor, remembering how horrible it was seeing the man she loves cry so hard.

"Hey, cheer up! I made guacamole and bought flamin' hot cheetos!" The blonde wraps her arm around her besties shoulders, hip bumping her lightly. "And birthday cake ice cream~."

**'Ding dong' **

"That must be Joshua. How about you get the door? I have to... go and make sure the dip isn't... undippable." The blonde runs off into the kitchen, a smirk on her face.

_"Damn you Bianca."_

The brown haired teen opens the door, immediately blushing at the sight of Joshua's sea green eyes and messy, spiked, dark blue hair. "Hi Josh."

Josh smiles at her. "Hey. Can I come in? Or are you forbidding me entrance?" A small smirk on his lips, making Carrie blush even more. "

N-no! Come in." She moves to the side and he walks in. Seeing Ryan's shoes and bag by the door.

"So we're all here?" He asks curiously.

"Yeah. Bianca is in the kitchen and Ryan is-" She felt someone run up behind her and lean over her shoulder.

"I'm right here, futon boy! How's it feel being last to get here ehh!?" Ryan screamed over Carrie's shoulder. A proud smirk on his face.

The bluenette walks by them, his face showing no emotion as he speaks. "How's it feel being last born? The baby of the group." He continues walking away into the living room.

**"I'M SIXTEEN LIKE CARRIE AND BIANCA! HOW'S IT FEEL BEING THE OLDEST!? YOU OLD WRINKLEBAG!"** He shouted right by the poor girls ear, making her push him off.

"Josh is only seventeen, Doofus. He's only one year older so why fuss over age?"

Ryan's silvery eyes stared at her, looking quite freaky. "It. Matters."

"...Okaaaaaay. You guys come in here, me and Josh are going to eat all of the food without you!"

"Let's go eat. I've been craving Bee's guacamole like crazy." Carrie says. Her and Ryan went into the kitchen, sitting at the square table with Bianca and Josh.

"What's this surprise you were taking about?" The bluenette asked his blonde friend, taking a bite of the dorito.

"What surprise?" Carrie asked confused.

"I didn't have time to tell you, Carebear. I got a mysterious package in the mail and it has all of our names on it. So, that's the main reason for this sleepover! To open our mystery together~!"

"Well C'mon, show us!" Ryan says while stuffing his hand into a bag of puffy cheetos.

Bianca stands and gets the yellow package off the marble counter and sits back down. "Alright, time to see what's inside!"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: : I do not own Digimon! The lucky man who created it is named Akiyoshi Hongo.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter three<span>

Bianca tears open the side of the flat, yellow paper package, lifting up the opposite side, making four bubble wrapped objects slide out onto the table.

"Ooooh~ one for each of us!" Bianca smiles, grabbing one she oddly felt attracted to.

"I wonder who these are from..." Joshua says while taking one of the small wrapped objects, looking up to see Ryan attempting to open his own.

"Uhh...Carebear? You okay?" Bianca saw her bestie staring at the last object on the table. "Carrie Ray!"

The brown haired girl looks up at her. "Huh? Oh, sorry. I kinda spaced out." She grabs the last object, looking at Josh and smiles seeing him fiddle with the wrapping. She looked at her brown haired friend, seeing him struggling with opening his. Whoever sent these, also wrapped tape around the bubble wrap, making them hard to open.

"Damn it! Bee, got a knife?"

"I have one." Josh replies, leaning back in his chair and reaching into his jean pocket, pulling out a pocket knife. He opens it and spins it around, holding the blade safely in his hand while the hilt is pointed to Carrie. "Ladies first." He smiles.

_"Oh he is sooooo sweet~!" _She smiles and takes the knife. "Thank you."

"I asked first..."

"Hush, Doofus. Let's just see what Carrie's looks like first." The blonde says while tucking some hair behind her ear.

"Fine."

The brown haired girl cut the thick tape and sat the knife down. She pulled the wrapping off, revealing a small electronic device, it looked odd. It was square in shape with curved corners, a small black antenna was in the top left corner. It had a small screen in the center, and was colored light pink with a red ring around the screen, the ring had odd markings on it. It also had two red buttons on the right side, one above the other. The left side had one button. It had intentions also, two on top, two on bottom, and ones leading to the buttons.

"Who the hell'd send us toys from McDonald's?" Ryan says in a disappointed voice.

The device screen lit up. "I don't know..." She says while pushing the button on the left side, making three red arrows appear on the screen. Each one pointing to her friends.

"They can track one another. That's interesting." The bluenette says and grabs his knife and cuts the tape on his own device. Unwrapping his, he saw that it had the same shape and designs, only his was mainly turquoise with a deep red ring and buttons. His screen also lit up.

"Gimme gimme! I wanna open mine too~" Bianca says and takes the knife from her blue haired friend, beginning to carefully cut her device free.

"Um, that's probably not good to do... Doofus." Carrie says while watching Ryan pull the tape off with his teeth.

"Oooooh! Look at mine~" The blonde says in a sing song voice, holding her device out proudly. It also looked like the others, only hers was mainly brown with a fuchsia ring and buttons. It's light coming on as she begins looking it over.

"Finally!" Ryan's silvery blue eyes stare at his now free device. "...it's...pink."

"Actually, it's a pink with maybe a touch of a light purple." Joshua corrects him.

"And it's got that pretty mint green!" The bubbly girl adds.

The boy looks at his device, although it was a girly to him, he felt attached to it. No way was he going to get rid of it. His was mainly pink with a mint green ring and buttons.

"Well, we know what was in the package, now we have to find out who sent us these."

"And why." The younger boy says. His device screen lighting up.

"Well~ now that that's over, let's have fun! Clean your chip fingers and let's kill each other!"

"I hope you mean on Call Of Duty..." Carrie's brown eyes watching her bestie with caution.

"Yeah yeah, let's go change into pajamas! No peaking, boys." She grabs Carrie's bag and wrist, pulling her from her seat and darts out of the kitchen and into the living room, she turned and ran up the large stairs. Leaving the boys to do whatever it is boys do when alone.

"I can walk by myself!"

"Yeah, but you're too slow!" She replies while walking into her bedroom, shutting the door behind them and letting go of Carrie. She goes over to her queen sized plush pink bed, dropping her besties bag on it. "Bring anything to sleep in that'll make Joshua's jaw drop?" A crooked smirk on her face, making the younger girl blush.

"I got a long sleeve shirt and some shorts. Dad had his creepy friends over again..." She replies while unzipping her bag, looking up to see Bianca already in her undies.

"Ugh. He is such a CREEP! Did they check you out again?"

The brown haired teen takes her shirt off. "Yep. I even think sometimes dad does..." She slips her shoes and pants off, turning to dig in her bag.

"Well, just be careful. I worry about you..." She says in a concerned voice, turning to the door in the corner of the room, opening it and walking inside of the huge walk-in closet.

"I know you do. I'll be careful. As soon as I'm eighteen, I'm moving out." She puts on a baggy, long sleeved, solid gray shirt, she then grabs the dark blue fuzzy shorts and slips them on. "Does this look okay?" Bianca walks out of the closet in a pink tank top and bright blue plushy pants.

"Oooooh, Look at those pretty long legs~!" Carrie smiles and rolls her eyes playfully.

"Alright, are you ready to get back to the boys?"

"Yep!" The girls go back downstairs and walk into the living room, seeing Josh in the middle of taking off his shirt. Carrie blushed bright red upon seeing his well toned body.

"Ohoho! Look at what we have here~." The blonde says teasingly. Josh puts his navy blue T'shirt on and looks over to them, smiling at Carrie's cute blush.

"Alright, let's get this sleepover started! Ryan, I'm gonna beat your ass!" The brown haired teen walks into the living room at that moment with a bag of puffy cheetos in his hand.

"What'd i do?!" He says confused.

"Put them chips down and face me in battle! I'll HEADSHOT YOU!" Josh laughs at her silly behavior.

"Bring it on, blondie!" The two sat down on the couch, Ryan completely ignoring that he even brought chips with him. Each grabbing a remote control. Bianca turned on the Playstation 4 and TV.

The brown haired teen sat down beside her bestie, grabbing a throw blanket and wrapping herself up. She pulls the strange device from her pocket, looking it over.

"I've never seen these before." Joshua says while sitting beside her, looking at his own device. "I feel like this thing is important. Maybe I'm just being dramatic."

"No, so do I. I feel... I feel like something is going to happen soon." She says while staring at the small blank screen.

"Don't be so silly! C'mon, watch me murder Doofus!"

"Oh trust me, you're the one who's going to be murdered!"

Carrie leans over, resting herself against the bluenette as she watches the TV. _"What was i thinking?! There's no way he's interested in m-" _She felt his arm gently wrap around her. She blushes and rests her head against his chest, loving how warm he is. They stayed up another two hours watching Bianca and Ryan kill each other, Carrie finally falling asleep against him.

"Goodnight, Carrie." Joshua whispers quietly. Watching as his friends turned the game and TV off. They laid on the couch and soon everyone drifted off to sleep. Each of them holding the mystery gifts close as they slept.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon! The lucky man who created it is named Akiyoshi Hongo.

AN: Digimon moves will be displayed as This. I also suggest that you look up images of all mentioned digimon, because I suck at describing them. Well, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter four<span>

The sun shines through the windows of the house, causing Carrie to open her eyes and yawn. She looks up and smiles softly seeing Josh's sleeping face. _"He's adorable."_ A golden light was seen out of the corner of her eye. _"What was that?" _She leans up and looks around, seeing nothing but Bianca sleeping in quite an odd position.

"Good morning."

Carrie jumps in surprise at his voice. "Good morning. How did you sleep?" She says, tucking her hair behind her ears and stretching.

"Good. What are you looking for?" He covers his mouth as he yawns, causing the brown haired girl to also yawn.

"I thought I saw something glowing when I woke up. I guess I was wrong." She looks back to the couch, noticing Ryan isn't there. "I guess I saw Ryan get up."

**~Ryan's POV~ **

Ryan begins walking down one of the hallways in the house. _"Where the hell is the bathroom in this place! I can never remember..." _ After a few minutes of searching, he finds the bathroom and enters, shutting the door behind him. _"Finally." _He lifts the seat on the toilet and pulls down his sweatpants, sighing as he relives himself.

"Hey, that's about the size of me!" A voice says behind him.

"Whathafuck!" He quickly pulls his pants up and turns around, seeing nothing behind him. "I must be hearing things..." He says in a tired voice as he flushes the toilet.

"Hey, say something to me! I didn't come here to be ignored!" The same female voice says. Ryan spins around and see's the owner of the voice, staring in disbelief.

"What're you staring at? I'll tear your nose off if you don't stop!"

"What the HELL!" The brown haired boy backs away from the small fairy, keeping his eyes on her. "I must be dreaming. There's NO way a fairy is in Bee's bathroom." He rubs his eyes, blinking a few times.

"Hey, I'm not just a fairy! I'm Tinkermon, your partner! And so far, you seem pretty stupid." Tinkermon says smugly while flying up to a towel hanger, straddling it while crossing her arms.

"Well excuse me for being surprised by a smart-ass tiny fairy commenting on my junk." He runs a hand through his hair, still staring in disbelief at this 'Tinkermon'.

"Don't call me tiny! And stop staring at me!" Tinkermon flies off the hook, taking the sharply pointed red lance from her back, glaring at Ryan dangerously as her wings glow brightly.

"Oh, shit!" He runs out of the bathroom, running down the hallway as Tinkermon chased him. His heart beating fast from the little terror behind him. "Don't kill me!"

**~Carrie's POV~ **

"Thank you for making breakfast, Bee. It looks delis-"

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!" Carrie was cut off by the sound of her doofus friend cursing in panic as he runs into the kitchen with everyone.

"There's a fairy chasing me! It's mean! She has this staff thing with blades!" He says as he hides behind Bianca. Looking at the hallway, waiting for her to appear.

"Yes, and we're going to have breakfast with some elves. Sit down, Doofus. Bianca made us breakfast." The bluenette says sarcastically while grabbing some bacon, looking up at Ryan as he spoke.

"Yeah, sit down and feast upon the most glorious meal on which you have ever partaken of~." Bianca's cheerful and odd voice bringing a smile to Carrie's face. The brown haired girl sits at the table, looking at Ryan with concern.

"You probably just fell asleep and had a dream about it." She forks a fried egg and brings it to her plate, licking her lips as the yolk runs over her plate. She brings her legs up and sits Indian style in her chair.

"No I'm serious! She looked at my junk and everything! She said her name was Tinkerman." He sits down at the table, still keeping an eye on the hallway entrance.

"Hehe! Sure, whatever you say. Lemme get the ketchup out." The blonde walks over to the refrigerator, pulling out a plastic bottle of ketchup. "Alright, lets e-" A small lance flies into the ketchup bottle, making Bianca drop the bottle and give a surprised yelp.

"That's TinkerMON! This place is so big, I got lost." She flies into the kitchen and pulls her now ketchup covered lance from the bottle, looking at Ryan with a smirk.

"What is that thing? A wacked version of Tinkerbell!?" The blonde says as she carefully evades the globs of ketchup on the floor.

"Ryan, explain. Now." Joshua says while watching the blonde fairy with caution, looking over at Carrie who's also looking at the fairy.

"I don't know why the little shit is here! Don't look at me." He says defensively. Tinkermon's blue eyes twitch in annoyance at hearing that word.

"Don't call me little! Speed Nightmare!" She draws back her lance, flying towards Carrie with a proud grin on her little face.

"Blinding Ray!" A voice echos as a bright light illuminates the room, causing Tinkermon to miss Carrie and run into the wall. Joshua rushes over to Carrie and stands protectively in front of her.

"What's going on!?" The brown haired boy looks around the room, searching for the other voice that was heard, his eyes darting back and forth. Bianca looks down at the blonde fairy, seeing she knocked herself out.

"Well, the psycho is KO'd." She picks her up and lays her on the table, making sure to hide the weapon under a loaf of bread. "Are you okay, Carebear?" She walks over to her bestie, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." Her brown eyes fixated on the floor. Bianca gives her an odd look, following her gaze to the floor, squealing as her eyes reach their destination. "Bianca, please don't squeal in my ear." She gets down on her knees and smiles at the small white creature. "Hello, are you the one who made that bright light?" The creature looks up at her, his golden eyes looking her face over. Both of the boys now looking at the ferret-like creature.

"Yes. My name is Kudamon, I'm your partner, Carrie." His calm voice making her smile. She looks him over, seeing that he has gold markings on his body. "Tinkermon gets carried away when she shows off."

"Yeah, I kinda noticed that when she tried to kill us!" Ryan's voice is clearly showing annoyance. He looks at the unconscious fairy, noticing the heart tattoo on her left thigh.

"Thank you for saving me, Kudamon. Will she attack us again?" Carrie's gentle voice showing she means no harm to the small creature. She sits on her legs, placing her hands on her thighs.

"No, Tinkermon wanted to show off to her partner. Not kill you." He looks up at Ryan. "I believe you are her partner." Joshua and Bianca look at Ryan, trying to process what's going on.

"We don't even know what you ARE. What do you mean 'Partners'? Explain." Joshua says while looking down at Kudamon, crossing his muscular arms as he leans against the table.

"Very well. We are Digimon."


End file.
